


Addicted to this

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire Pete, Vampire Sex, alpha pete, daddy pete, little Patrick, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: In a world where vampires roam freely and everyone knew who they were, patrick stump just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, e was just an ordinary school kid. Good grades, dedicated and the perfect little fertile omega that every alpha wanted. He didn't ask to catch the eye of one of the most dangerous vampires out there, he didn't expect to become their mate and little.





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where vampires roam freely and everyone knew who they were, patrick stump just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, e was just an ordinary school kid. Good grades, dedicated and the perfect little fertile omega that every alpha wanted. He didn't ask to catch the eye of one of the most dangerous vampires out there, he didn't expect to become their mate and little. But when the school day had finished Patrick was his usual slow self, with going to his locker to grab his hat and iPod. He told his friends he wanted to walk home alone, he just wanted to be by himself with his own music and not catch a noisy bus with strange people, but little did patrick know that walking home alone would be a big mistake. Especially since he had to walk through an alley way, Patrick heard footsteps following behind him and he paled, speeding up a little bit so he can get home faster and praying that it was just a coincidence that this person was walking the same way as him and that they didn't actually intend to hurt him. boy was he wrong. 

He didn't even get to the entrance of the alley way before he was dragged in by a shadow and pushed up against the wall. Patrick's eyes widened as he saw multiple red eyes and bright fangs, he started struggling against their hold and screaming for hell but the person holding him smacked their hand on his mouth and growled at him. Patrick felt tears form in his eyes and fear completely filled him. the vampire were all smirking at him and he started whimpering, tears finally falling down his face. the person who had a hold on him chuckling and wrapping his free hand round patricks neck.

"Shut up pretty boy or you won't be seeing the light again" he grumbled and the vampires behind him hissed at patrick in hunger, they were all alphas. Patrick could tell that, they probably wanted to claim him and make him their toy. that thought alone scared the living wits out of Patrick, he didn't want this, he just wanted to go home.

The omega started whimpering as the vampire tightened their grip on his throat and tilted his head to the side, patrick squeezed his eyes shut and waited for their fangs to pierce his skin and drain him dry. but he was an omega so he wont be killed until they had their go at him. Patrick waited but nothing happened, the grip on his throat loosened and the vampires hand slipped from his mouth. he cautiously opened his eyes to see the vampire clutching at his throat as what looked to be a dagger was lodged into the side of his neck, Patrick was ready to scream but another vampire; not from the group placed a hand over his mouth and looked at Patrick with warm redish brown eyes.

"please don't scream" he said softly. Patrick nodded and he moved his hand away from the omegas mouth and Patrick instantly caught the calming scent of musk and coffee radiating off of the vampire, he felt drowsy and woozy all of a sudden and closed his eyes, slightly falling and being caught in the arms of the vampire, he looked down into patricks half lidded blue eyes and smiled slightly. so he knew why Patrick was suddenly sleepy. he was the one doing it. 

the vampire picked Patrick up bridal style and let the omega rest his head in the crook of his neck, "go to sleep my sweet, you will be fine when you wake up. I will protect you" Patrick felt safe wrapped up in this alpha vampires arms and he nodded into the crook of his neck, closing his eyes and accepting the sleep that overwhelmed him, completely leaving himself lax in the vampires arms and trusting this complete stranger not to harm him. 

but Patrick felt warm and cosy in his arms, it was like he was always meant to be in this vampires arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete placed the omega on his bed, he manage to sneak his way through the clan house without any other vampire finding out. Not like it mattered if they did because pete was the alpha vampire of the clan and they had to follow his orders. He looked over Patricks soft features and peaceful face and ran hi fingers gently over the side of his face. 

He smiled slightly and pulled the sheets over Patricks small body, he stopped himself from kissing the omega and walked out of the room, he glared at all the vampires stood near the room and they immediately went away. Pete made his way to the sitting room and sat on the settee, he sighed deeply and rested his head back, making sure he kept his hearing focused on patrick as he slept through the night.

The omega shuffled around on the bed and snuggled into the blankets before opening his eyes after realising this was not his bed, he sat up and looked around suddenly feeling panic rise in his chest when he did not recognise where he was. Patricks eyes widened as he stumbled out of the bed and fell into the floor when his feet got caught in the sheets, he cried out when he hit the floor and pete heard it. He was at Patricks side on a flash and they omega looked at him in fear and screamed.

"Shhhh, I'm not here to hurt you" he said and helped the omega up,

"Where am I? Who are you?" Patrick said and tried to shove himself against the wall, pete looked at the omega squashed against the wall and took a step back.

"I'm pete wentz and you are here at my clan house" pete said and tried to calm the shaking omega down,

Patrick whimpered at petes name, "you're the dangerous vampire that kills people. Please don't hurt me" patrick cried and let tears run down his face, he fell down the wall and pulled his legs under his chin and made himself small. Pete knelt down in front of patrick and carefully placed his hands on his narrow shoulders, the omega cried out and pete pulled him to his chest,

"Please don't hurt me" he cried and pete shushed him and cradled patrick to his chest. Patrick carried on crying and pete decided to calm the sobbing omega down, Patricks cried quieted down as pete's scent relaxed him, he went slack in pete's arms and the vampire held him close, Patricks eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

Pete sighed, he has to get patrick to feel comfortable here because he can't keep doing this to the poor omega. He picked patrick up carefully and placed him back on the bed. He actually took this time to frown at the tattered dress he was wearing and walk to his clothes drawer and pull out a shirt that would be too big on patrick, he carefully pulled the clothing off of patrick and chuckled at the lace panties and then pulled the oversized shirt over the omega and then letting him lay on the bed. This time he kissed the omegas head and brushed strawberry blonde hair out of his face. 

He saw the omega smile in his sleep and he smiled softly. He climes into the bed beside patrick and the omega moved to cuddle up next to him, pete wrapped arms around him and pulled the sheets over them both, the omega nuzzled into petes neck and the vampire rested his chin on top of his head and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick woke up again with arms wrapped around him. He felt really warm and comfortable but he couldn't settle down. He shuffled and turned around to face the person behind him and saw pete there with his eyes closed, he wasn't breathing and it freaked patrick out until he realised that he was a vampire and they didn't breathe. He moved away from pete slightly and tried to move the vampires arms away from him, and without any noise made Pete's eyes opened and he looked at patrick with red eyes. The omega was about to scream but pete put his hand over Patrick's mouth and looked at the omega, his eyes then faded to brown,

"Please don't scream" he whispered and patrick nodded out of fear.

"What do you want with me?" Patrick whimpered as soon as pete hand was moved away from his mouth,

"I don't know. I just want to protect you" he said looking into Patrick's baby blue eyes,

The omega looked at the vampires warm eyes and felt himself relaxing. He was comfortable in their presence. But he couldn't, this person was a complete stranger. He was pete went, the alpha of the clandestine clan. Patrick felt panic rise up again and he didn't like it, he then did the one thing he shouldn't do when in the company of a vampire he barely knew. He went into little headspace. He completely let go and calmed himself with being an innocent minded little that easily trusted people, and that was bad points to patrick.

Pete watched as the omegas mind went blank, he notices a sudden change in the way the omega was and grew concerned. It wasn't until patrick looked up at him with an innocent gaze and spoke like a child did he understand what was happening. Of course, pastel clothing, complete vulnerability. Pure and so trustworthy to complete strangers. Pete then realised that patrick was a little and he just went into little head space,

"Patrick?" He asked stepping back from the omega and looked him up and down,

"Im hungry" he mumbled and rubbed at his eyes with his balled up fists like a child, pete smiled slightly and held out his large tanned hand out to the little and patrick placed his smaller pale hand in his and looked up at the vampire with wide innocent eyes,

"Let me get you something to eat then" he said and patrick smiled excitedly. Bouncing up and down as pete pulled him along the hallways and towards the kitchen. Luckily enough there was no other vampires on the territory. Pete could only assume that they went out to hunt, after all it had only just grew night time. Which reminded pete that he needed to feed tomorrow.

He sat patrick on a stool when they got into the kitchen and looked around for something edible for the omega to eat. He saw some decent looking cereal and checked to see if they had any milk, and of if was decent to use. He made the little a bowl of cereal and patrick happily ate away. The little then stopped to look at pete and the vampire obviously didn't think patrick would be intelligent enough to know anything about vampires while in little headspace,

"Are you hungry?" He asked and pete was taken a back by the question.

"I'll eat later" he said and patrick shook his head,

"Have you drank any blood today?" He asked and then looked down. Pete's eyes widened at the question. But he didn't lie to the little, he didn't know what came over him but he felt like he was unable to lie.

"No"

Patrick dropped the spoon into the bowl and walked over to where pete was sat. He then climbed into the vampires lap and straddled his lap, pete placed hands on the small of Patrick's back to keep the omega up and looked into Patrick's baby blue eyes. The little bit his lips and looked over petes face before speaking,

"You should drink" he said and tilted his head slightly. The vampires eyes widened and pete shook his head,

"No i can't"

"You should. You saved me, you protected me. I should repay you" for a little he was quite smart. Pete still shook his head but patrick was stubborn and he nuzzled his head into Pete's neck. The alpha had to stiffle a moan when he felt blunt teeth on his neck and he felt his fangs extend. Patrick knew exactly what he was doing and it was working. Pete could smell the sweetness in Patrick's blood and it became harder to resist. He felt Patrick's hands go round his neck and pull his face into the littles neck. It was so tempting to sink his fangs into the soft skin of his neck, watch the blood run down his pale skin and lick his sweet smelling skin.

Patrick started whispering something and the only thing pete caught was 'daddy' he groaned and tightened his hold on the omega, he cried out and pulled pete face further in to his neck and pete couldn't stop himself anymore. He sank his large fangs into the littles neck and pulled him closer to him. Patrick gasped as the feeling and let himself relax into the vampires arms, once pete had his fill he cradled patrick close to him. Watching the blood run down his neck and licking it away.

He picked him up and walked into the living room, he set Patrick down on the settee and went to grab a fleece from the room and flashed back down. He turned the TV on to play game of thrones and settle down next to patrick. The little snuggled himself into Pete's embrace and the vampire pulled the fleece over then both, they cuddled there watching game of thrones and waited for everyone else to come back.

He looked down at the little, and realised he was still in the large shirt pete dressed him in. He felt a spike of possessiveness looking down at the omega snuggled in to his side, pete wanted to keep Patrick as his own. He kissed his soft strawberry blonde hair and the omega looked up at him and smiled tiredly,

"Will you be my daddy?" He asked looking up at Pete with wide eyes full of innocence, pete fell in love with the omega and he just couldn't say no to him,

"Of course i will baby" he smiled and patrick looked happy and jumped into Pete's lap and snuggled into his chest. Pete wrapped arms around patrick and held him close, they both then carried on watching TV. Cuddled into each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete let patrick sleep the rest of the night because the omega looked completely tired and the poor thing couldn't stay up as long as the vampire. He did stay up for as long as he could and excitedly told the alpha that he liked cuddles and colouring and watching movies and singing, pete found the little incredibly adorable when he stated all the stuff he likes, he watched with fondness as his bright blue eyes lit up and his baby pink lips curled in a smile. He started to love the omega, he liked seeing patrick smile.

He tucked the little in bed and let him sleep. He kissed his strawberry blonde hair and then heard the front door open and slam shut. He sighed as he heard the many sets of feet scurry around the clan house. Pete smiled down at the omega and made sure that he was covered by the duvet and was comfortable. He then made his way downstairs to find the weekly cooler of blood packs on the kitchen counter and gerard way pouring the contents of a packet into a glass.

Gerard was one of the older vampires of the pack and always dyed his hair a bright fire truck red hair, he was always wearing a black leather jacket and skinny jeans and random graphic tees. He was one of Pete's best friends. He smiled at the alpha vampire and offered him the glass of blood; to which pete accepted and downed in one. He really needed to go hunting, he couldn't start drinking from patrick, as much as the omega is his little now he couldn't take advantage of the little.

"So. Who's the fresh blood?" Gerard asked as he drank the blood from the packet,

"He's not to be harmed. Do you understand" pete said and watched as Gerard looked at the random drops of blood and licking them up,

"Not me you should be worried about" he said and glanced at pete before moving to shove the cooler box in the fridge, pete looked at gerard in confusion,

"What do you mean by that?" He asked and gerard stood up to look at pete,

"Don't tell me you forgot about Mikey?" He said and then Pete's eyes widened,

"Fuck" he said before looking at Gerard and let his eyes go red,  
"You tell Mikey to leave patrick alone" he growled out his last words and Gerard's eyes widened,

"Message sent" he said and flashed away.

Pete still felt angry and his fangs started to ache. He needed to feed. He went back to his bedroom to grab his leather jacket and put on his boots and looked back at patrick sleeping pecefully on his bed before locking the door and going out.

He found a person quickly and drank his fill before cleaning himself off and making his way back to the clan house, he decided to walk back and get some fresh air. But he felt a little worry spike up with leaving patrick all vulnerable in the clan house. But he knew that no one would harm the omega if they knew what was good for them.

The vampire then walked past a bunch of shops and stopped when he saw something that would really suit patrick. He looked at it and then smiled, walking into the shop to buy the pastel outfit. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked his way back to the clan house, he couldn't help but think of his adorable little Omega in the outfit. It went really well with skin tone and small body shape.

He decided to speed run the rest of the way back, too exited to get back to patrick. He donned a bright smile as he walked through the pack house and all the bother vampires looked at him with curiosity, pete had never smiled so brightly, they all knew it was the omega that he brought back.

Gerard was still sat at the kitchen island when he walked in, he looked at pete and waved,

"You look better" he commented and then eyed up the black gift bag in Pete's hand, he raised an eyebrow and pete just looked down at it and then back at gerard,

"Thanks" he said and walked back up to his bedroom and unlocked the door. He saw that patrick was still asleep and smiled in fondness at his little. He placed the gift bag on the dressing table and then kicked his shoes off, he hung his jacket on the wardrobe handle and pulled his clothes off and left hem on the floor as he settled himself in the bed next to patrick.

The omega instantly cuddled up into his side and nuzzled himself into petes chest, the alpha vampire wrapped his arms around the little and pukkes him closer, burying his head into the omegas soft strawberry blonde hair and smiling to himself.

 

"I love you daddy" he heard the little mumble, Pete let out a soft chuckle and stroked down Patrick's back,

 

"I love you too baby" 

Pete felt the omega smile against his chest and patrick moved up to nuzzle into his neck, he kissed the alphas chin and started to kiss him, pete looked down to see the omegas gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him and he smiled, patrick returning that smile. He leant down to kiss the omegas soft lips.

"Let me take you shopping in the afternoon baby" he said and patrick nodded, his blue eyes sparkling again in the way that pete loved,

"I also got you a present"

"You got me prezzie?" He asked and pete nodded,

"I got you something cute because you are my little cute pie" he said and kissed Patrick's cheek and the Omega giggled, pete then decided that Patrick's giggles were his favourite noise,

He saw the omegas tired eyes and that patrick was fighting to stay awake so pete pulled the covers more over them both and let the little snuggle into him and get comfortable, he wrapped arms protectively around Patrick and listened to his breathing as it evened out and lulled pete into a dream filled sleep. In what seemed like forever.


	5. Chapter 5

The omega shot up out of bed as soon as his eyes opened he was really happy because his daddy was going to take him shopping. Patrick loved going shopping even if its to the corner shop, because in his little headspace, shopping was like an adventure to him. The little looked back at the vampire sleeping on the bed and snuggled close to him and smiles brightly, pete grip tightened around the omega. He smiled and opened his brown eyes and patrick beamed up at him.

"Morning daddy" he smiled,

"Morning baby" the alpha replied and pulled the omega closer to him and kissed his soft plump lips, Patrick blushed and hid his face into Pete's neck and the vampire chuckled and ran his hand down Patrick's back.

"You want to go shopping today?" He asked the little and Patrick's head shot up and the omega started bouncing and pulling pete up off the bed, the alpha chuckled and held patrick by his waist to halt his movements. The little looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and pete got lost in those blue eyes,

"Ok then baby, go have a shower and then i have a gift for you"

Patrick got only more exited when pete mentioned a gift. He nodded enthusiastically and ran into the bathroom. Pete chuckled and started getting dressed in all black and grabbed the gift bag to place on the bed. Patrick then came out of the bathroom with wet hair and slightly pink skin, which did not give pete fantasies about marking Patrick up with bites. he had a towel wrapped around himself and pete grabbed another towel to help the little dry off. Patrick was a blushing mess after and quickly slipped on white silk panties and watched pete with curiosity as he grabbed the gift bag and handed it to him,

"i told you I got you a gift" he said and watched Patrick open the bag up and gasp,

"thank you daddy!" he beamed dropping the bag on the floor to wrap his arms around the alpha vampire, pete smiled and looked at the omega with pure love in his eyes as he wrapped his own strong tan arms around the omegas tiny frame. Patrick leant up to kiss petes cheek then grabbed the articles of clothing from inside the gift bag and dressed himself in them.

pete licked his lips looking at Patrick in the outfit. he was right when he said that it suited him; the outfit was a white dress that buttoned up at the top and had a frilly ruffled skirt and a pink cardigan with accented bows, there were also pink sheer tights and Patrick looked absolutely adorable in the outfit, pete smiled and kissed the littles forehead and grabbed patricks white ballet flats that he had on the first night pete brought him here and slipped them on the omegas small feet.

he held the omegas hand in his own and pulled him out of the clan house, he made sure to grab his keys before going out and then made his way to his car. pete opened the door for Patrick and made sure he was buckled in before sitting in the drivers seat and igniting the engine, he played the radio to stop Patrick from being bored and drove to the shopping centre up town,

Patrick was happily skipping around the place and holding petes hand, the vampire had put some sunglasses on because even though the sun was quite weak, petes eyes were still sensitive so he was stuck with wearing the sunglasses, but he didn't mind because Patrick was happy and it made him happy. the omega pulled him into a shop and pete looked around and the many hangers that contained pastel clothing and dresses and skirts and smiled at patricks eager face,

"go on then pattycakes" he said testing out a new nickname for the little,

the omega giggled at the nickname and rushed towards the dresses, pete watched with fondness as the omega picked out a couple of dresses and skirts. pete gladly paid for all the clothing and wrapped an arm around patricks waist and saw an oasis, he smiled and pulled Patrick in there. the little was amazed by all the band shirts and pete went rummaging through the racks and pulled out a metallica shirt with no sleeves and another one with sleeves, he also grabbed an iron maiden and green day shirt and then maid their way to a subway and bought a sandwitch for Patrick, the omega ate it happily because he was famished.

"hurry up and finish eating. we need to go get some food for you. if you are going to be staying with me then I need to properly feed you" he said and Patrick nodded, eating a little faster.

once he was finished pete picked up the bags, and held patricks hand as they made their way to the asda nearby, or Walmart if you are from north America :).

they walked past a few shops on their way and Patrick stopped and gasped in amazement at one shop, pete stopped to look back at Patrick and saw that the omega was gazing at the shoe shop or more closely a pretty pink pair of booties. he smiled and decided that he was going to buy the boots for Patrick. he placed his hand at the small of the littles back and started walking towards the shop. he grabbed the shoes and went to go and pay for them. Patrick stood awkwardly there and stared at pete with wide eyes as he bought the omega the boots.

"you didn't have to daddy" he whined as pete kissed his cheek and took him into asda. pete just chuckled and shook his head,

"i think I should be allowed to spoil my little baby boy" he said and Patrick blushed profusely and tried to hide his face in his pastel cardigan, pete chuckled and kissed his omega before carrying on shopping and getting enough food to feed Patrick. he can also use his cooking skills and make the little supper later on.


	6. Chapter 6

The omega was eager to wear the booties that pete bought him and pete couldn't say no to him, so he sat patrick at one of the benches there and pulled the shoes on his feet and tied them up. And he may or may not have kissed the littles knee after and pulled him up to kiss his lips. Patrick was a  blushing mess as pete took him to buy food.

Parick was pushing the basket and pete was putting food into it. It then ended up with patrick sat in the basket clutching a box of pop tarts (I finally bought the chocolate ones the other day) and pete carefully putting food in to it and pushing it around the shop. Afterwards they went back home and patrick collapsed on the settee in exhaustion and pete chuckled, setting the bags of clothes next to patrick and then taking the bags of food into the kitchen and putting it away. Patrick looked at the bags and then grabbed them and went to their bedroom and left the bags by the wardrobe, he looked at one of Pete's jumpers and took his cardigan off before slipping the large jumper over his head and smiling to himself. It smelt like pete and patrick loved it.

He came padding into the kitchen and smiled at pete, the vampire wrapped arms around the little and pulled him closer and kissed his lips softly.

"Hungry" patrick said, eyeing up the pop tarts,

"I'll make you some lunch" pete said and pulled ingredients out of the fridge to make the omega a sandwich. When he was done he saw patrick sit at the island and placed the plate in front of him and kissed his strawberry blonde hair and smiled fondly. He let the little eat and he rummaged through the fridge to pull out a blood pack.

He drank the red liquid and threw the plastic away and looked back to see Patrick staring at him, his plate was empty, apart from a few crusts because they are nasty, he smiled at the little and patrick pulled a face, he could never get used to seeing pete drink blood but he has a liking to when the vampire drank from him, which is weird but who ever said that the omega was normal? I sure didn't.

"whats wrong baby?" pete asked and went to grab the plate and put it in the sink, Patrick hopped off the stool (legit me) and padded over to pete and wrapped his arms around the vampire and rested against him, pete let out a smile and placed his large hands on his waist and kissed the littles strawberry blonde hair.

"why do you drink blood?" he asked with wide innocent eyes looking up at pete,

"because I need to, to survive" he replied, kissing the little omegas nose, Patrick scrunched his nose up cutely and pete smiled,

"can I try some?" he asked and petes eyes widened,

"not yet baby" he said and Patrick nodded, looking a bit disappointed but he nuzzled himself into petes arms and buried his face into his chest. pete moved his hand to rake through the omegas hair and the little let out a soft moan, the vampire smirked and carried on ruffling his hair, he could smell the arousal coming from Patrick strongly, he knew that the omega was going into heat. it was only a matter of time before he started begging for sex.

"i love you daddy" he mumbled sleepily and pete awed and kissed the littles forehead,

"i love you too baby boy"

pete let Patrick fall asleep in his arms and he carried him up to their bedroom so he can take a nap, the vampire brushed his strawberry blonde hair out of his face and kissed his forehead lightly before covering his small body in the duvet and leaving him to rest.

he sat on the settee in the living room and absentmindedly watched television, his thought went back to what Patrick asked him about trying blood petes mind raced at the thought of turning the cute little omega into a vampire, he seemed too innocent for it. but one day it will happen because pete couldn't bare the thought of loosing Patrick, he wanted the little by his side forever.

the vampires sighed and watched as the night fell and the vampires awoke from their days slumber, and one by one, pete watched them all go out for the night to do whatever or feed. he didn't pay attention to any of them or who was going out, he thought they had all gone until he heard a Patrick like scream and he went on alert. his protectiveness settled in and he flashed to where Patrick was and saw mikey holding him up against the wall,

"hello pete" he said and looked at the alpha vampire with red eyes, then looked back at Patrick,

"found this little cutie wandering the halls. how could you keep fresh blood away from us" he said and pete felt his fangs extend and he growled,

"let him go mikey" he challenged the lower vampire, his eyes a blazing red.

mikey looked at pete with wide eyes, he knew better than to challenge the alpha vampire. but he couldn't understand why he was so protective over the omega, he never cared about humans before so why is he different. he looked back at Patrick and saw tears in his blue eyes, he was pretty. like many omegas, but there was something about him. suddenly mikeys eyes widened as he caught the omegas scent mixed with the vampires own and he let go of him. Patrick ran into petes arms and mikey stared at the floor,

"hes your mate" he whispered and pete nodded, hearing it with his heightened senses.

"I'm sorry mikey. I do love you but..." Pete couldn't find the words to say to Mikey, he just tightened his arms around the whimpering little and Mikey stared at them,

"You never looked at me with such love" he said,

"Please Mikey, by whatever means do not hurt patrick. He means so much" he said and buried his nose into Patrick's hair, calming himself with the omegas strawberry scent,

"I promise I will not harm him. And I will protect him from others" he said and pete smiled,

"Thank you" pete said and Mikey then smiled,

"I like seeing you happy" he commented, "patrick makes you happy"

Pete smiled down at the omega and Patrick looked up at him, he wiped the littles tears from his face and kissed him softly, he then picked him up so his head was resting in the crook of Pete's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist and he walked past Mikey who then flashed somewhere, probably going to feed. He walked into their bedroom and set patrick on the bed. The Omega looked up at him with those innocent blue eyes and pete was weak to his knees. His scent had gotten stronger and Pete could tell he was in heat,

"Daddy..." He whined and lay flat against the bed as pete crawled over him,

"What baby?" He asked huskily,

"I need you" he whimpered and pulled the vampire closer,

"I'll take care of you baby boy" he smiled and kissed Patrick roughly,

The little smiled at his daddy and wrapped arms around him, pete pulled patrick closer to him and buried his head in the littles neck, his fangs grazed skin and he heard a quiet moan come from Patrick's mouth, he smirked and did it again and this time the moans were louder and clearer.

"Do you like that baby boy?"

Patrick moaned louder and clutched Pete's shirt in his small hands, pete felt him nod and he did it again. He placed a brushing grip on the omegas waist yo get a better hold on the little and started removing their clothes and kissing the little softly, Patrick was a moaning mess and he loved making patrick like this, he nipped and sucked at the pale skin, reaching over for the lube.

Pete pulled back and looked at the masterpiece on his bed, patrick had his eyes closed and his chest was heaving up and down. His hearbeat was faster and his arousal was strong. Pete popped open the cap of the lube and slicked his fingers up, proddig at Patrick's entrance and pushing in a digit. The little let out a squeal and opened his legs wider as pete prepared him. When the vampire was satisfied with how stretched patrick was he slicked up his cock and crawled over him and kissed his red bitten lips before lining himself up and pushing in.

The humans legs instantly went around Pete's hips as the vampire started thrusting, he made sure he was gentle with the human, he didn't want to hurt or break his baby boy. He went slow at first but patrick was withering around and begged for pete to go faster, the vampire obliged and went a little faster but was careful not to go too fast. Patrick cried out every time pete breached him and was pushed up and down with each thrust, pete had one arm wrapped around patrick and the other holding himself up so he didn't crush his baby.

He looked down and Patrick's face was of pure sin, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, quiet little gasps came out from between red plump lips that matched his flushed cheeks and hair stuck to his forehead, pete groaned at the sight and gave a hard thrust, patrick screamed and wrapped arms around pete as he came,

"Daddy!" He cried as he came spurts over his chest. He tightened around the vampire and he groaned lowly, fangs lengthening and scraping skin ever so slightly. He gave a few more thrusts before feelig his knot form and ramming into the omega and finishing deep inside the little, knotting them both into place.

Pete pulled the little close to him, Patrick was passed out and pete wrapped arms around him, patrick instantly nuzzling into his chest and pete resting his chin on top of the littles head. Pete shuffled so patrick was laying on top of him then He smiled and pulled the blankets over them both warming patrick up.

"I love you my baby boy" he said and kissed his soft strawberry blonde hair and waited until his knot went down to pull out of Patrick before the little woke up needy again.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete woke up to hearing whimpering in his ear, his heart panged knowing that it was patrick and his omega was in pain. He turned to face patrick and the little and tears brimmed Patrick's eyes, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, whispering small nothings into his ear and kissing his head,

"Please...daddy..." He whimpered and dug his nails into Pete's arms,

"What baby?" Pete asked,

"...knot..."

Patrick started whining and pete moved them so Patrick was laying above pete. His dick was already hard from patrick being in heat and the omega was already prepared from earlier and from the slick. The vampire pushed into patrick and he moaned and whimpered, as pete breached him. he had a grip on the littles hips and he started thrusting up into Patrick. the omega was moaning and nestled into the alphas neck as he kept on thrusting, moving Patrick up and down on his dick.

the omega started whimpering again and pete knew he hit that spot when Patrick gasped out loud, he kept aiming his thrusts in that area and Patrick cried out and dug his nails into petes shoulders and started kissing up the vampires chin, pete felt overwhelmed and his fangs extended, he could hear patricks heartbeat and he could smell his sweet blood calling him. his thrusting had gotten faster and Patrick tightened around him as the omega cried out and came. pete groaned and felt his own climax come near, his knot was starting to form and Patrick let out little gasps at the overstimulation, he was tired and spent and pete just kept going.

he looked up at petes face and saw the fangs and gazed into his red eyes, his face was flushed and his lips were red and swollen. pete leant forward to pull the little into a kiss and he let out a soft cry as he thrusted up and bent his knees, going deeper into the omega. he sat up with Patrick settled in his lap and started kissing at the omegas neck. Patrick leant his head back to give pete more access and the vampire wrapped his arms around the omegas back to keep him balanced and the little ran his hands through pete hair and kept his arms wrapped around the vampires neck,

"please daddy" he whined, pete hummed against his neck and patrick let out a loud moan, fingers digging into the alphas back,

"Bite me" 

Pete let his fangs graze the littles neck before sinking them into his soft skin. Patrick cried out and pete came deep inside the omega, his knot forming and locking them into place. The omega slumped forward onto pete and the vampire lay back to make them both comfortable. He waited a while for his knot to go down before pulling out and turning them both onto their sides.

Patrick was still passed out and pete pulled the little closer so he was resting his head in the crook of his neck and Pete's chin was resting on top of Patrick's head. He wrapped his arms securely around the omega and let him rest. Pete stayed there wide awake, watching over patrick and keeping him warm. 

The sun had set by the time patrick woke up, he was confused and sleep filled. The omega collapsed on to Pete's chest and the alpha kept his arms tightly wrapped around the little and he ran his hands down his naked back, feeling the soft skin and admiring the bites covering his arms.

"Daddy" patrick mumbled and rubbed at his eyes, pete smiled fondly at his baby and kisses his forehead.

"Hello sleepy head" he chuckled huskily and patrick lifted himself up on shaky arms.

"I'm tired" he said and fell back onto pete,

"Come on baby. You've been asleep most of the day" pete said, brushing strawberry blonde hair out of paticks face and kisses the littles nose. He scrunched his face up but sat up anyway and winced feeling sore all over. Pete sat up as well and pulled patrick into his lap and kissed down his neck and over the fresh bite mark pete left earlier. The little moaned and pete chuckled into his neck,

"Let's go have a shover baby" pets said and picked patrick up bridal style and carried him to the shower, he set the omega down on the counter as he ran the shower to the right temperature so he didn't burn poor Patrick. He smiled at the omega and kissed him softly as he set him back on his shaky feet and helped him to the shower,

Patrick kept his arms wrapped around Pete's neck as they both went under the warm spray of the shower. Pete washed down Patrick's body as well as his own, he pulled faces at patrick and kissed his nose watching in adoration as patrick scrunched his face up but he had a smile plastered on his face.

Once they were done, they both dries themselves off and dressed themselves in lounging clothes; sweatpants and a random tee for pete and one of Pete's large shirts for patrick,

"Are you hungry?" He asked patrick, the omega nodding in responce.

He picked patrick up again and carried him downstairs and let the Omega sit on the counter. Patrick kicked his legs like a child as he watched pete pull out a packet of pop tarts and stick them in the toaster. Excitement filled Patrick's eyes as he watched them cook, pete decided to settle himself in between Patrick's legs and kiss the omegas jaw and neck. The little was still sensitive from where pete bit him and the vampire knew it, he let his fangs extend and raked them over the sensitive skin and chuckles deeply when patrick wailed and gripped Pete's tee. The vampire looked at patrick and pecked his lips before grabbing a plate and placing the pop tarts on them. His phone suddenly went off and pete checked it and his face grew of concern then anger before he replaced it and looked at patrick. 

Pete then helped patrick down and watched the little limp over to the island and set himself on one of the stools, he placed he plate in front of patrick and kissed his head before walking out to their room again to dress himself in a suit, he needed to go to a meeting with all the other clan leaders. He wanted to bring patrick with him but he couldn't, so he could only hope the little was safe here alone and that Mikey will stick to his words and keep the omega safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete quickly dressed patrick in a soft pink dress with the quarter sleeves before he left. He also noticed the slight swell of his stomach while he was helping the little pull the dress over his head. He started smiling goofily over the small swell but he didn't get his hopes up yet. But he had to admit the way the dress lay on his tummy made pete fall in love with the omega and hope that he was in fact expecting. The vampire made a mental note to buy a pregnancy test on his way back from the leaders meeting.

He kissed patrick softly on the lips and the omega started tearing up,

"Please don't go daddy" he cried, and wrapped his arms tightly around Pete's torso, the alpha raked his hands through the littles hair and whispered in his ear,

"I wont be gone long. And i promise we can eat ice cream after" he said and the omega looked at pete with wide exited eyes and started bouncing up and down,

The alpha vampire looked at Mikey who was stood there by the door and nodded at him.

"Look after patrick ok?"

mikey nodded and patrick looked at him before looking back at pete and pouted,

"Be good for mikey. He will look after you and keep you from harm" he said and kissed the omega softly, Patrick nodded and watched as pete left the clan house to go to some stupid meeting.

Patrick looked back at mikey and smiled slightly, he then wandered off to the living room and put cartoons on. Flopping down on the settee and entertained himself with the moving animations, mikey watched the little for a short whole before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pack of blood to drink from. When he was finished he threw the pack away and then walked back into the living room,

"You hungry?" He asked the Omega and Patrick just shook his head and carried on watching cartoons.

Mikey just shrugged and sat on one of the opposite settees and got his phone out to text people and scroll over social media. He didn't realise what time it was until the other vampires of the clan came walking in. They all seemed to pay patrick no attention, probably because they could smell Pete's scent on him but there's always that one person,

"Mikey, you brought home a snack"

Mikey cringed when he heard that voice, frank. he looked at the other vampire and saw franks red piercing eyes lock onto the omega and he licked his lips, Mikey stood up and glared at frank. Patrick stared at them both with wide eyes, confusion on what to do. Frank just looked at patrick and then at mikey, hunger in his eyes, 

"Leave him alone frank" mikey warned and stood in front of the omega, he bares his fangs at frank but he just smirked,

"I don't think anyone would care if I had a taste" he said then flashed towards patrick,

"NO!" The little screamed and closed his eyes, nothing happened and when he opened them gerard was stood in front of him holding frank in place,

"Whats so special about him, huh?" He asked glaring at gerard with blazing red eyes,

"Pete told us not to bring him any harm, and we will respect that" 

Frank huffed and glared at patrick from over Gerard's shoulder. The omega whimpered and cowered, pushing himself against the wall and trying to make himself small.

"Is it because he's an omega?" He asked and Gerard just shook his head,

"Omega or not pete told us not to hurt" gerard glared at frank and pushed him back when he tried getting to patrick, 

"If we compel him and heal his wounds pete will never know..." Frank started but gerard started shouting at him,

"WE DO NOT HURT OMEGAS, WVEN IF THEYRE A VAMPIRE OR NOT! AND PETE TOLD US TO PROTECT HIM AND THATS WHAT WE SHALL DO!" frank stared at him for a moment before talking,

"So you're choosing Pete's side"

"Im choosing our alphas side"he said and flashed away with frank in his grip.

Patrick's eyes were still wide and tears were streaming down his cheeks, he fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest and started sobbing into them, mikeys face grew soft and he stepped carefully over to the omega and lightly touched his arm.

"Hey, don't cry. You're safe now" he said in a soft voice, Patrick looked up at him and the vampire felt a pang of guilt at his red rimmed eyes and year stained cheeks,

"I want my daddy" he said and fell into Mikey's arms. The vampire was taken a back by the littles movements but nodded anyway and pulled his phone out he dialled Pete's number and it took a while before he answered with a rough hello and patrick all but shouted for pete as soon as he heard his voice,

"Patrick? Mikey whats wrong" his voice came from the other line,

"Frank went to attack Patrick. We stopped him but he's all shaken up and keeps calling for you" he said and then he hears some shuffling in the background before pete spoke again,

"Is he ok? Did frank hurt him?" Pete voice was filled with worry, mikey hears his footsteps and could only assume he was heading to his car, he passed the phone to Patrick who answered with a muffled hello,

"Baby boy, are you ok?" He asked and patrick sat up looking happier,

"Im ok daddy. I just want you here" he said and mikey saw a faint blush form on his cheeks and smiled slightly,

"Im on my way baby can you put mikey back on the phone?" Patrick made a noise but handed mikey the phone back anyway, the alpha vampire told him to take patrick back to their room and make sure no one gets in. Mikey just nodded to himself and said goodbye to pete and took patrick back to his and Pete's to, the omega obliging over the dead of frank coming back. But the little just wanted his daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Its ok baby boy, im here now" pete whispered into Patrick's strawberry blonde hair, as soon as he walked into their bedroom the little jumped on him and wrapped his arms around the alpha and wouldn't let go. 

Pete have his thanks to mikey in a silent nod and the younger vampire gave a short nod and smiled at pete before making his exit and leaving the alpha vampire with his omega. He smiled down at the little and Patrick stood on his tip toes to peck Pete on the lips and the alpha smiled brightly at him. 

"Don't leave me daddy" he whines looking up at pete with those addictive watery blue eyes, patrick bit his lip and Pete fucking had to stop himself from doing anything.

He laced his fingers with Patrick's and kissed the omegas knuckles and looked at him in the eyes, he pulled patrick closer and kissed his forehead before replying,

"How about i bring you with me next time?" Patrick nodded and the alpha vampire smiled.

Pete kicked his shoes off and pulled his blazer off and the it on the bed so he was only in trousers and a black button up, he wrapes arms around Patrick's small waist and picked him up so the omegas legs were wrapped around his waist and he stood there with the little in his arms,

"I forgot to get you a test but im pretty sure you are expecting" he said as Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and rested his forehead against the alpha vampires forehead,

"I can feel it. Like a mothers instinct" patrick said and pete smiled widely, showing teeth and kissed the omega once more before setting patrick down on the ground.

"How about i take you out to dinner?" He asked and the omega smiled widely and nodded,

"That would be nice" patrick said and pete jumped up and pulled his blazer back on, he then helped Patrick put his boots on and then helped him put his pastel pink coat on.

The vampire drove to what looked like a nice little restaurant and he opened the door for patrick like a gentleman, they both linked arms and made their way to the entrance. They were immediately seated after patrick found out that pete owns half the place and they were given wine to drink; juice for patrick, and ordered their food after.

"This is really nice" he said drinking from the straw in his glass, it confused him how they knew that he was pregnant but then again they were all vampires so he should've expected that.

"Only the best for my baby boy" pete said and smiled widely at patrick. The little was very bubbly and had been since they left the clan house,

Soon enough they were served their food and patrick beamed brightly, "thank you daddy" he said then started nibbling at his dinner. Pete watches the omega and saw how happy he was, he had a hand on his bump and was rubbing his thumb over it and the alpha vampire couldn't help but smile, he started eating his food after and when they were finished pete wentz to pay.

He wrapped an arm around patrick when they made their way out of the restaurant, the air was getting chillyer and patrick started shivering, pete rushed them to the car and turned up the heat when they got in and then he started driving. Patrick had both hands on his bump as they drove back and he was mumbling cute little sentences to it, the vampire smiled and reached one hand over to place it on top of Patrick's that were on the bump and the little stopped his movements before moving his hand and placed it on top of Pete's and smiled at the alpha.

When they got back the clan house was very quiet, Pete assumes that they all went out considering the sun was about to set, the alpha vampire got a good idea and laced his fingers with patrick and pulled the omega outside and sat him on the grass, he kissed the littles forehead before flashing inside and grabbing his record player and a vinyl and then flashed back outside to set himself next to patrick and placed the vinyl on the record player,

The soft melodies of the Beatles I want to hold your hand started playing and Patrick rested his head on Pete's shoulder. The vampire wrapped an arm around the little and smiled down at the strawberry blonde, they both sat there with only the sound of the vinyl playing and watched as the sun set, the beautiful colours of red, purples, oranges, yellows and blues were seen from the horizon and pete pulled patrick closer to him. The sun had soon set behind the trees in the far distance and pete replayed the song and pulled Patrick up to stand with him.

He pulled the omega close to him and wrapped arms around his shoulders and Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's waist and lay his head on the vampires chest, they started swaying back and fourth slowly, their eyes closed as they listened to the song, pete could hear Patrick's soft breathing and heartbeat, moved one hand to lower it to rest against the omegas bump and focused his hearing to listen to their baby's heartbeat, pete smiled when he heard it and kissed the littles soft strawberry blonde hair,

"You are the most precious thing i have ever had, I love you so much, and our little baby" pete said and buries his head into Patrick's neck and breathed in the omegas sweet strawberry scent that mixed well with Pete's own musky scent,

"I love you too daddy" the little replied and kissed Pete's cheek.

They remained like that swaying slowly to the music until it went completely dark and patrick grew tired, pete could feel the omega slump against him and let out a soft yawn, the alpha vampire then picked up the little and carried him to their bedroom, patrick was asleep by the time pete made it to their room so he gently placed him on their bed and undressed him and pulled an oversized shirt over him, pete pulled his own clothes off and shuffled in the bed next to patrick so his back was against petes chest and wrapped an arm around him, placing his hand on the baby bump, he smiled as he watched the little sleep, getting the overwhelming sense to protect Patrick and their unborn child.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few months everyone settled down with the newest addition of the clan and Patrick's bump had grown to be huge, he had started waddling around and couldn't stand up for long without getting dizzy and his legs about ready to give up on him. 

It worried pete immensely and he gave andy; their doctor of the clan that worked at the hospital, a call and told him about what was going on. Pete agreed with andy with him bringing patrick to the hospital so he can look over him. 

Pete waited for patrick to wake up, he let the omega have as much rest as he wanted now because he's always worn out throughout the days, he lay on the bed with the little cuddled close to him, he had an arm wrapped around him and placed his hand on the very apparent bump, he felt light tapping agains his palm and smiled when he felt patrick shuffling around and look up at the vampire with tired blue eyes. The little smiled softly and pete moved his head down to kiss the littles strawberry blonde hair and smile down at him.

"We need to go somewhere today baby" he said and ran his hand down Patricks back, the omega arched into his touch and nodded slightly,

"Want me to help you get dressed?" He asked and a faint blush appeared on the littles cheeks,

"Ok then" he said and then pete sat up and slipped out of bed, he left patrick in the warm bed for a moment while he dressed himself in skinny jeans and a random graphic tee, 

He then pulled patrick up out of the bed and pulled the large shirt over his head and his large baby bump was revealed, pete rubbed it slightly and then pulled a soft pastel green dress over his head and down to cover the omega, the material went over his bump and made him look adorable. 

"Come on then baby, let's go for a checkup" he said and then laced his fingers with Patricks and lead the little down the stairs to his car.

Patrick was still a little shaky in his legs but pete was there to help him if he fell, he helped the omega in the car and shut the door. Patrick placed his hand in his bump and smiled at pete after he got into his side, the vampire leant over to kiss the little softly before starting the car and driving to the hospital,

The journey wasn't very long as the traffic was down and the roads were a little deserted, he parked the car and helped the omega out and they slowly started walking to the entrance; which ended up with pete carrying patrick bridal style when his legs nearly gave out user him. Andy greeted them at the door with a wheelchair for patrick which pete carefully placed him in before following andy to the private part of the hospital to check over the omega,

"He looks weaker than you said he was" he noted and then told pete to lift him into the bed,

"He's gotten weaker as the pregnancy goes on" andy nodded and ran a few tests and checked his heart rate and blood rate,

"He looks to be pretty healthy. But his red blood cell count is low" andy looked at pete with a worried look,

"What does that mean?" The alpha vampire asked and the doctor sighed,

"The baby is feeding off of him" he said and pete's face grew of shock, patrick then looked at andy and his face paled. He placed a delicate hand on his bump and let out a gasp before falling unconscious.

"Will they be alright?" He asked out of worry for his omega and unborn child,

"The baby will be alright. I'm not sure about patrick, he looks incredibly weak"

"Can you save him?" Pete nearly begged,

"Let me keep him in for a few days. I need to see how developed your child is before inducing labour, then after I do that I can give him blood transfusions to help him gain his red blood cell count" pete nodded slightly and andy moved to grab some paperwork from his desk and handed them to pete,

"Sign these please pete" andy handed the papers to pete and the alpha vampire signed them, then handed them back to andy.

"Don't worry pete, he will be ok" andy said sensing petes worry. The alpha looked at his omega sleeping on the bed peacefully and ran his finger down his soft pale cheek.

"You better take care of him" he demanded and andy nodded, pete then lightly kissed the littles cheek before going to sit in the waiting room so andy can check over patrick some more.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick was allowed back home with strict instructions to be on bed rest, andy worried for the omegas health but nothing could be done until after the baby was born because they didn't know what would happen, and if it would affect the baby. Pete left the omega to sleep in their bed as he went downstairs to drink, he looked at the little and felt a smile form on his face, patrick was snuggled under the covers in the middle of the bed, he was wearing a black silk night gown that made him look paler. Pete thought he was beautiful.

The vampire went downstairs and grabbed a blood pack, he saw Gerard and mikey sat at the island in the kithen and smiled at him, the alpha returned the smile and Mikey took this as his chance to talk.

"Are you going to turn him?" 

Pete looked taken a back at the question but shrugged, he didn't know if he was going to, sure he wanted to because he wanted the Omega to be his forever, but he never thought about turning him and when he was going to turn him. 

"I don't know" pete was lost, he didn't know what to do,

"Im sure he'll be fine" Gerard pipped in, giving pete a small smile which the alpha vampire didn't return back

He just drank the rest of the blood and threw the packet away, he nodded at Gerard and Mikey before making his way back to his room, bumping into frank on the way there who stopped him momentarily to talk to him. frank looked down and looked at pete with sadness in his eyes,

"look, I'm sorry pete for any harm ive caused to Patrick"

the vampire nodded at frank and offered him a small smile, frank returned the smile. pete was about to reply to frank but it was cut off by a loud thump and patricks cries for pete. they both looked at each other before running in the direction of pete and patricks bedroom, followed by Gerard and mikey.

when Patrick woke up he was alone covered in the sheets of his shared bed with pete, he sighed and rubbed his large baby bump and stretched out his limbs, he smiled softly at the bump and pulled his silk nightdress over his bump and let the fabric stretch over it and sat up carefully,

he knew that he shouldn't be getting up and out of bed until the baby is born, but the omega didn't listen. he slowly sat at the edge of the bed, a sharp pain spiked up from his stomach and the little winced and ran his hand soothingly down his stomach. he gripped the sheets tightly in his hands until his knuckles went white. Patrick should've just shouted for pete but he wanted to go and see him.

Patrick shakily stood up and took slow steps towards the door. he felt the pressure of the child against his lower half and sucked in a breath when the pain spike up again, he placed his hand under his bump as support and carried on taking baby steps towards the door, he managed to get to the door before the pain wracked throughout his body making him fall to his knees and cry out, tears welled in his eyes and he bunched his hands in the fabric of his night dress, Patrick opened his mouth and shouted for the first person he wanted in that moment.

"DADDY!"

pete rushed in the room seconds later and kneeled next to the sobbing omega and cradled him into his arms and let the little rest against his chest, he noticed Patrick had his small hands on his overly large baby bump and his face was contorted in pain, pete kissed patricks forehead softly,

"I'm going to put you back on the bed ok?" he asked and Patrick just nodded slightly. pete looked at mikey,

"call andy and get him here. I cant take Patrick to the hospital now. its too late"

mikey nodded and flashed downstairs while frank and Gerard went to grab towels and blankets. pete looked at Patrick and slipped his arms underneath the omega and lifted him up, Patrick cried out at the movement and he was placed on the soft bed.

a blanket was placed over him and Gerard placed a towel on the end of the bed. Patrick gripped petes hand tightly and the two other vampires left the room and andy walked in, he quickly made his way to Patrick and nodded at pete. the alpha vampire kissed the side of his head. Patrick cried out in even more pain as the baby pushed against him wanting out, tears were now streaming down his face, the omega was in a lot of pain.

pete felt a pang of worry in his chest. andy told him ages ago that even if Patrick was made to bare children he wasn't made to birth half vampire children, vampires lived off of blood and being pregnant with a half vampire baby meant that it was stealing patricks blood and energy, he was made weaker throughout the pregnancy and pete was worried for the health of his omega and if he would survive giving birth. 

he shook them thoughts aside as andy bent patricks legs ready for birth, the doctor looked at pete and addressed him,

"i need you to be ready to carry him to the car. i'll carry your baby. but he needs to go straight to hospital after if you want him to survive this" he said and pete nodded,

"Patrick I want you to push now"

the omega nodded and pushed with the little strength he had, tears were staining his cheeks and the baby was forcing itself out of him. Patrick let out a scream and pete and andy both heard a loud crack. pete looked at andy and the doctor cursed loudly. Patrick was sobbing at this point and andy did his best and helping Patrick through the birth,

"just one more push Patrick" he said and the omega shook his head,

"i cant. I cant"

andy just gave a sorry look to Patrick as he tried to pull the baby out of him, he started wailing from the pain and he was loosing too much blood,

"pete, give him your blood to heal him" the alpha vampire nodded and bit into his wrist, holding it to the littles mouth to heal his broken bones,

Patrick was still crying with blood dribbling down his chin but he felt numb from the waist down and the pain subsided as andy held a squirming baby in his arms,

"its a boy" he smiled and pete matched that smiled, he looked at Patrick and frowned when he saw the omega half awake and looking to be somewhere else, pete looked back at andy and he already wrapped their baby boy in a towel and placed him in patricks arms, the omega was conscious enough to wrap his arms around the small bundle and hold him close, the doctor then spoke up,

"pete can to carry Patrick to my car?" he asked and the vampire nodded and carefully lifted Patrick up bridal style and carried him to andys car, then they all headed straight to hospital. Patrick loosing complete consciousness on the way there.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy was quick to rush patrick into a room as soon as they got to the hospital, he was taken away from pete and wheeled into a room with multiple doctors following. The omega was whimpering and calling Pete's name but the alpha didn't follow. Andy walked up to him with his and Patrick's baby in his arms,

"You should take him to the children's ward to get them to check him over. I'll be with patrick" the vampire nodded and carefully took the baby out of his arms, 

He was small like patrick but looked like the perfect mix of the two. Pete heart melted at the sight of his and patrick beautiful baby boy. He held him close to his chest and walked into the direction of the children's unit.

The nurse looked at pete as he got to the main desk and then at the baby in his arms. She seemed to know why pete was there and she lead him to a separate room and sat him down on the chairs there and addressed him,

"Andy phoned me just before you cane into the hospital" she said,

"He wanted me to get you to check over him" pete said smiling down at the baby boy in his arms, the nurse nodded and stepped towards Pete and carefully took the baby out of his arms, the vampire let her and watched as she set him on a scale and grabbed a piece of paper,

"My name is Sarah" she said,

"Pete"

Sarah offered the alpha vampire a smile and wrote down the baby's weight,

"6 pound 8 ounces. You are a very tiny baby" she cooed and picked the baby up again and set him back into Pete's arms, she checked his heartbeat and also his breathing rate. Her face grew of concern when she checked his breathing and pete suddenly grew worried,

"His breathing seems a little ragged" she noted and wrote it down on the paper as well as all the other things she checked,

"May need to put him on oxygen" she told pete and the vampire nodded.

Pete wrapped up his son in the blankets and kissed his head softly and he gurgled opening his baby blue eyes to look up and pete. The vampire smiled down at the baby cradled in his arms then looked back up at the nurse,

"Thank you" he said and the nurse smiled back at him.

The vanpire stood up and sarah held the door open for him and let him walk through with the baby in his arms, he bumped into andy on his way back and the doctor stopped in front of him,

"Patrick is fine. We gave him an xray and found that his pelvis was shattered but your blood is slowly healing him" Pete's eyes widened,

"Can i see him?" He asked quietly and Andy nodded,

"Im pretty sure he wants to see hisbson as well" he said smiling down at the little bundle in Pete's arms, 

The vampire nodded and followed andy to Patrick's room and he saw the omega sitting there fiddling with the hospital gown they put him in, as soon as the door opened he looks up and smiled brightly when he saw pete,

"Daddy!" He said happily and pete walked towards him,

"Hey baby boy" he said and Patrick's eyes then went to linger on the small baby in the alphas arms pete moved to carefully place the baby boy in Patrick's arms and smiled as the omega followed instincts and pulled the baby closer to him. The baby made a few noises of being moved but relaxed when he recognised the scent of his mother,

Patrick looked lost. He didn't know what to do with the baby in his arms apart from pull them closer, they soon fell asleep in his arms and he looked up at pete with wide blue eyes,

"We need to name him baby" pete said and the little nodded,

"Jett" he mumbled and pete nodded, and andy have him the birth certificate,

He filled in the baby's name to be Jett phoenix wentz and then smiled at patrick and their baby boy, that they now named Jett,

Born 10th September at 20:45

\---

Did you all have a good Christmas. I did, i got some proper rockin shit, like CDs and a new guitar and bass for my left handed illness. and some pentagram necklance and a choker, And merch, lots of merch.

What did you all get?


	13. Chapter 13

Pete had come back to the hospital after going home to feed and shower and other things, he got a phone call off of Andy saying that they moved jett into Patrick's room and that the omega is healing well because of them giving Patrick Pete's blood, after all vampire blood can heal anyone,

Patrick had come out of little headspace as soon as Jett was placed in his arms, it was his instinct to mother Jett and being a little wouldn't help in their favour. Pete was a little sad that patrick was in big headspace but he knew it was for the best.

He ran into the hospital and past reception to Patrick's room, he couldn't wait to see his omega and son. He slowed down his running when he got closer and stopped outside the door and smiled wide, he opened the door and stepped in, smiling dropping when he saw inside the room,

Gerard and frank were both in there, grinning menacingly with their bright red eyes glinting. Gerard was sat on the bed next to Patrick and he saw that the omega was passed out and two fang marks were on the side of his neck, Pete's eyes widened and focused on hearing and nearly let out a sigh of relief when he found a heartbeat. It was faint but there. Pete turned to look at frank and saw Jett in his arms, he held in a growl and gerard chuckled,

"You broke Mikey's heart" he said and Pete's eyes snapped to his,

"He knew i fell out of love ages ago. I didn't want to hurt him" pete said and gerard tutted,

"He was still hurt and then you brought an omega fuck toy to the clan house and got him with child" he said running his fingers through Patrick's hair and pete felt his own eyes glowing red,

"So here's our revenge" frank smirked and Gerard looked at him,

"You have a choice, who do you want to save. Your precious little omega, or your son?"

Pete looked between them both and pulled a face, his eyes lingered on patrick as his heartbeat slowed slightly and then he looked at Jett. His newborn son that has yet to live a normal life. Gerard stood up and walked to stand next to frank and cooed at the baby in his arms, he smirked at pete and then they both left. 

The vampire immediately went towards Patrick to wake him up and he sighed in relief when the omegas blue eyes open and he looked at pete,

"Jett!" He shouted and tried to sit up,

"Get jett" he told pete and the alpha nodded,

"What about you?" 

"I'll manage. Just get our boy" he said and Pete flashed after gerard and frank, he saw them getting into a car and immediately attacked frank to the ground and knocked him out, gerards eyes widened and he was about to grab the car seat containing jett when pete stopped him,

"You are weaker than us all. So don't even try it"

"I can threaten him. What about patrick? Huh, he's dying in that hospital" he said trying to distract pete,

"Gerard?" 

"What!"

"Fucking give me my son" he said and gerard huffed,

"I will get my revenge" he said and pete rolled his eyes,

"No you wont" he said and then gerard ran away,

Pete looked down at the sleeping baby and then remembered patrick, he flashed back to the hospital and saw that patrick was slowly loosing his heartbeat. Andy was there to try and keep patrick alive, 

The nurse took jett from pete and the vampire rushed towards patrick,

"Your blood, heal him" Andy said still trying to get Patrick's heart beating faster,

Pete bit into his own wrist and took in a mouthful of his blood, nearly gagging at the taste and then leaning over patrick, he softly kissed the omega and pushed the blood into his mouth and made sure patrick swallowed the blood, he heard his heartbeat speed up slightly and patrick weakly wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and the vampire pulled back,

"Thank fuck your ok" he nearly cried and kissed patrick again,

"Did you get jett?" He asked and pete nodded,

"He's being looked over. Don't worry patrick, you are both perfectly safe" patrick smiled slightly and pete got in the bed next to him and held the omega close.


	14. Chapter 14

After Patrick fully healed thanks to pete feeding him his blood, andy allowed Patrick to be let home along with their son. Pete was over joyed and ran back to grab the carseat and get in his car to go and collect patrick and jett from hospital,

He waited with jett in his arms rocking the small baby back and fourth while patrick showered and got dressed, the omega came stepping out fully dressed and looking refreshed, he smiled at pete and stepped towards him, limping slightly and took jett out of his arms. 

Pete smiled fondly at his mate and son and carefully tilted Patrick's head up to get the omega to look up at him, he softly kissed his plush pink lips and wrapped an arm aroubd Patrick's waist,

"Lets go home" he said and patrick nodded,

Andy came walking in with a wheelchair and smiled at the new parents,

"Standard procedure. Patrick had to be taken out in a wheelchair" he said and patrick nodded, limping forward to sit down comfortably in the wheelchair with jett securely in his arms.

They all went to the main desk where andy signed them out and pete signed them as a guardian and then andy wheeled patrick put to Pete's car. The vampire buckled jett into the car seat first before carefully helping patrick out of the wheelchair and into the car, andy smiled at the two before going back into the hospital and letting pete and patrick drive home.

The journey was short and filled with the cooes of jett while patrick tickled him gently from the backseats. Pete watched them both from the rear view mirror and smiled fondly and his little family, he never thought that after 300 years that he would have such a beautiful family.

He helped patrick out the car and carried jett in his cars seat as they went into he living room, he placed the car seat down on the settee and took the baby out of the seat,

"Hello baby boy" he cooes kissing his chubby cheek, Patrick came walking in and smiled at pete,

"You two are so adorably cute" he commented and pete smiled, rocking jett slowly,

"You should feed him" pete said and walked towards patrick and set their son in his arms, patrick instantly cradling him gently and looking up at pete,

"You know how to make a bottle right?" He asked and pete nodded,

"The doctor did say you could breastfeed" he said and patrick pulled a face,

"Im not sure about that" he said and he watched as Pete's eyes flickered down to his shirt covered chest,

"Pete!" He scolded and the vampire looked back up into Patrick's eyes,

"Sorry" he said and patrick half smiled,

"Just give him formula for now. Im not sure about breastfeeding him"

Pete nodded and went to go make a bottle for Jett, he followed the instructions and waited for the bottle to cool down before handing it to Patrick and watched as the omega sat down on the settee and placing the bottle to jetts mouth. 

He said instantly latched onto it and drank the formula, Patrick burping him after and rocking him to sleep, pete watches their son fall asleep easily and patrick stood up and looked at pete,

"Does he have a cot?" He asked and pete nodded,

"In our room, me and mikey put it up after you went to hospital" he said and patrick walked in the direction of their room with pete following behind.

He smiled at the pale blue painted cot in the corned and walked over to it. Carefully placing jett on the soft mattress and covering him in thin blankets, pete watched in awe with a small smile on his face as patrick mothered their son, he leant down to kiss his head softly and pete stepped forward to stand next to the omega, he wrapped arms around his waist and looked down at their sleeping son.

"And to think less than a year ago you saved me from those vampires" patrick said and leant back into Pete's embrace smiling up at the alpha,

"I fell in love with just one look" pete said and patrick laughed,

"You cheesy romantic" he said and turned around, wrapping arms around Pete's neck,

"I love you" he said tightening his arms around Patrick's waist and leaning down to kiss him, moving down to his neck and started nibbling,

"Not in front of our son, don't scar him when he's only a few days old" patrick moaned and pete chuckled into his neck,

"I'll give him his own room then" pete said and moved his hand down to squeeze Patrick's ass, the omega gasped and pulled pete down into a rough sloppy kiss,

"I wish i could take you my omega" pete whispered huskily into Patrick's ear,

"Please alpha" he whined and pete chuckled,

"Not yet my sweet. You will have to wait" he said and patrick pouted, pete kissing it and then pulling patrick away from the cot and pulling the shirt over his head, 

Patrick slipped off his trousers leaving him in soft pink panties, pete stepped forward to kiss his neck down to his shoulders and then pulled away, Patrick's face was flushed red and pete quickly slipped an oversized white jumper over his head and kissed his button nose.

Patrick hid his face in Pete's chest and kissed his jaw, they were cut off by the loud crying of jett and pete sighed,

"Get into bed" he said and Patrick nodded getting underneath the covers, he watched pete walk over to the crib and pick up jett from inside he cooed at the boy and walked over to their bed and placed the squirming baby in Patrick's arms and crawled in next to them, patrick placed him in between them and jett instantly fell asleep in between his parents and pete smiled at patrick, leaning forward to kiss him. Patrick pulled jett close to him and fell asleep shortly after with Pete's arms wrapped around the both.


	15. Chapter 15

Jett was growing up fast, and it was only because of his vampire genetics. He was a big baby now and looked even bigger when Patrick was holding him. Pete had bought a separate house that was big enough for him, Patrick and jett to live in and everyone helped move their stuff.

Pete had walked back into their house after doing a hunt with his clan and he saw Patrick standing in the kitchen with jett in his arms and smiled with pride,

He snaked his arms around the omegas waist and kissed his cheek. Patrick leaned back into pete and jett perked up at the sight of his father.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He cooed to jett and Patrick smiled brightly,

"This little monster needs to be fed before he goes to bed" he said and grabbed the bottle out of the microwave and held it out to Pete so he could test the heat,

Pete handed the bottle back to Patrick and watched the omega strut into the living room and set himself down on the settee (thePetetoherPatrick ), jett latched onto the bottle hungrily but when the formula touched his tongue he spat it back out and started crying,

Patrick made a face and hushed the crying babe and rocked him back and fourth, when jett had calmed down he attempted to feed him again but he refused to. Patrick let out a huff and sat jett up in his lap,

"What's wrong baby? You usually drink all the milk" he said and jett just stared up at him,

He leaned towards Patrick and rested his head against the omegas shoulder and sighed, Patrick rubbed his back and Pete walked in to sit next to Patrick. He wrapped an arm around Patrick and saw jett glare at him before small fangs appeared and he bit Patrick's shoulder,

"Ow. Jett" he yelled and pulled the baby away.

"Did he just bite you?" Pete asked and Patrick nodded,

Jett started wailing when Patrick yelled and the omega felt bad. He rested jett against his chest and rocked him until he calmed, jett looked up at Patrick and reached his arms out towards Patrick's face and wrapped his chubby arms around Patrick's neck,

"Maybe his vampirism side has kicked in?" Pete suggested and Patrick looked at him. The vampires eyes then lingered to where the small jett sized bite mark was and saw blood slowly dribbling out, Patrick sighed and leant towards Pete,

The alpha leant forward to lick the small mark but jett hissed and swatted at Pete. The vampire looked at the baby in confusion as he nuzzled into Patrick and glared at him,

"What's wrong with you?" Patrick said and bounced jett in his lap,

"Daddy won't hurt me" (AYYYYY)

Jett continued to glare at Pete until he fell asleep in Patrick's arms. The omega moved him slightly and then looked at Pete with just as much of a confused face that Pete had plastered on his,

"What do you think is wrong with him?" He asked,

"Maybe his vampirism has started and he's being protective over you" Pete suggested,

"And he bit me" Patrick said

"Vampires need blood"

Patrick sighed and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms, he was too innocent and harmless to ever need those things. He kissed Jetts dark hair and carried him into his room.


	16. Chapter 16

"is it going to hurt?" Patrick asked pete,

"only for a while then you can go to sleep. then when you wake up you will be a vampire" pete replied and Patrick nodded, tilting his head back to give pete access.

pete had decided to turn Patrick because of jett continuously feeding off of Patrick, the omega was growing weaker after every feeding and it became a daily thing for the toddler so Patrick didn't have enough time to recover after every feeding.

the alpha wrapped his arms around the omega and nuzzled his face into his neck and let his fangs graze the soft pale skin. Patrick shivered and wrapped his arms around petes neck as he sank his fangs into his neck.

Patrick gaped in pain and let out a small cry when he felt the burning of petes venom enter his bloodstream, he felt faint and fell forward into petes arms. the alpha picked Patrick up and carefully placed Patrick onto their bed. jett jumping up and nuzzling himself close to Patrick, the omega running his fingers through his dark hair before falling asleep.

 

\---

 

when Patrick woke up everything was heightened and he could immediately smell something that made his mouth water. he flashed to where the scent was coming from and saw pete warming up a mug of blood in the microwave with jett standing next to him. Patrick smiled and snuck up on pete and wrapped arms around his waist.

"are you ok baby?" pete asked Patrick and the omega nodded,

"i feel hungry though" he said and pete smiled,

he took the blood out of the microwave and handed it to Patrick. the omega quicly drank the red liquid and moaned at the taste, letting pete take the mug from his hands and licking the excess blood from the corners of his mouth and kissing Patricks lips.

"how do you feel about having a forever with us two?" pete asked picking up jett who yelled happily,

"forever with you two sounds good" he said and kissed pete softly before kissing jetts head and taking their toddler out of petes arms and cuddling him, jett wrapping his chubby arms around Patrick,

"lets go watch the stars?" pete suggested and Patrick nodded, letting pete lead him and jett outside where he threw a blanket on the ground, 

Patrick sat on it and pete sat next to him and wrapped an arm around Patrick. the omega leaned into his embrace and jett let out a cute yawn and nuzzled into Patrick, falling asleep.

"i love you" pete whispered to Patrick,

"i love you too" he replied and smiled when pete kissed his cheek.


End file.
